Losing Life
by Namitha
Summary: Sasuke's home is burned down with his family inside, minus him and Itachi, but Orochimaru finds Sasuke by his parents charred bodies and takes him back to the Sound and turns him into one of his many dancers. What will happen...
1. Chapter 1

Losing Life

TAWNA

Chapter one

Tawna: 13

Sasuke: 9

The Sound Village is pretty big, but news gets around really fast. I first heard about the new kid when Kabuto Yakushi, my boss, told me that I was to take care of him, about two weeks after he got here. Who am I? My name is Tawna Akanai, and I work for Orochimaru. Well, work for isn't right. Its more like dance for. I'm an exotic dancer, and I dance for Orochimaru and his perverted followers. The straight or bi ones anyway. The gay ones have dancers all their own. Anyway, I'm not only an exotic dancer, I do take care of It… I mean, Orochimaru's… new play-toys/dancers. Sasuke was a play-toy. A young play-toy. He was five when Orochimaru first found him, hiding amongst the rubble of his burnt down house, the only living thing in sight. Orochimaru, or It, as I've taken to calling him since he started on Sasuke, started abusing Sasuke when Sasuke turned eight. I cried that night. Sasuke had grown on me. I was nine when we first found Sasuke. I'm thirteen now, and I still cry whenever Sasuke is taken out of my care, even for the shortest time. My room is right next to Its, and I can hear every cry for help, every plea for It to stop, every hiss of "Shut up" It says right in Sasukes ear. I was forced to stay in there one time. I sobbed so much, It had to constantly tell me to shut up cause he "couldn't hear Sasukes moans and pleas." Eventually, It gave up and sent both of us out and didn't call Sasuke back in for two weeks, when he had been calling him in every night. Of course, he called me in and took it out on me for two weeks, but I'd rather it be me than Sasuke. I love Sasuke as one would love their little brother. But he doesn't understand. Actually, he doesn't really understand much of anything. Its almost as if It wiped out his memories. Sasuke was pretty smart for a five year old when they found him. Now, he doesn't even know how to say anything but "stop" or "please" or "ah! It hurts!" and it breaks my heart to have to listen to it. And he's right, it does hurt, cause It shows absolutely no mercy. He doesn't prepare anyone unless it's the first time, just to make him seem nice. Then, after that, its just "strip and lay on the bed" and then _slam!_ And it breaks my heart when my friends/fellow dancers get called in there, let alone Sasuke. Imagine how it would feel, being able to hear or see your friends get raped. Now imagine how it would feel to hear or see your younger brother get raped. Now you understand how I feel. Sucks right?


	2. Chapter 2

TAWNA

Chapter two

Tawna: 16

Sasuke: 12

I'm sixteen now. I'm being forced to teach Sasuke the "art" of exotic dancing. I hate it. Sasuke still cant talk well, though he knows more than he did. He can say stuff like my name, his name, he can ask simple questions, like how are you, or what's up, but he stutters. I always start to cry when he learns a new word or phrase, and he always asks me why I do, and I just hug him. He is so sweet, and I don't understand-and never will-why Orochimaru doesn't have the heart to stop, and leave him alone, just for, I don't know, a week, or even a day! I would absolutely love that, just a day for me and my little brother, my otouto, as I've taken to calling him. My little otouto and me, just the two of us, nothing to worry about, not a care, I would love even just a day. I haven't had a day alone with him. And hour, sure, but its always interrupted by Kabuto pounding on the door, or Kimimaro, pounding and saying time for dance lessons. Then, there are two other girls and one other guy helping him get the moves right. Yeah, and the hour is usually us putting on our clothes and makeup. I. Hate. It. So. Much. I want to be done with Orochimaru. I don't know for a fact, but I'm pretty sure what he's doing is wrong. As far as I know, my parents couldn't take care of me and sold me to It when I was two. And Sasukes parents died in the fire, and he's always talking about, "Where's nii-san?" So I assume he had an older brother. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm hoping he's still alive, since It and his peeps are always talking about how they only found two bodies and Sasuke laying in the house. So, if Sasuke did have a brother, then I hope he is still alive. Maybe I can sneak out again, and do some research… nah, I have to get Sasuke to tell me more. I need to know his first name. His last name is Uchiha, obviously, but his first name, I don't know. I just want to find some way to help him. Kami, I want to find any way I can to help the poor kid. I JUST WANT TO HELP HIM AND I CANT DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT.


	3. Chapter 3

TAWNA

Chapter three

Tawna: 19

Sasuke: 15

SASUKE FINALLY SAID HIS NAME!! His older brothers name is Itachi Uchiha and I have permission to a computer every three weeks for an hour, and I'm still searching. But still! I got his name!!! And I've got leads as to where he is, but I'm not sure. Some sites say he's around the mist village, others say the sand village, others say the land of tea. Its confusing, and I don't know what I'd do if I actually did find Itachi. I'd just, I don't know, tell Sasuke he has a living relative? No, he'd run. Well, I'll figure it out. Eventually. Ah, well, time for dance lessons. I'm nineteen now. Sasukes fifteen, and hasn't had one single birthday party. Not from It anyways. I've been doing my best. I gave him my only belonging, the only thing that actually belonged to me. My sketchbook. It gave it to me, cause I tended to complain about being bored. So he got pissed and got me a sketch book and a bunch of pencils and I taught myself to draw. I gave Sasuke all the drawings I've ever done, the last page being a picture of him and me, and a note that says, "Sasuke, this is for if you ever get out of this mess, so you can remember me. Happy birthday, otouto." He smiled and hugged me and whispered, "If I get out, you're coming too." He hardly stutters any more. I think I'm teaching him well. He smiles more often now, cause he knows I'm trying to get us out. He doesn't know how, but he knows I'm trying to get us out.


	4. Chapter 4

ITACHI

Chapter four

Tawna: 22

Sasuke: 18

Itachi: 23

Hn. Haven't seen my otouto in ten years, and I cant find him anywhere. I'm hoping he didn't die in that stupid fire. But, lately, I've been getting reports, through my e-mail, that someone from the sound village is looking for me, online. Maybe its Sasuke, but the e-mail said it was a female, whose name began with a T. I'm going to the sound village today, to see if it is him. Hopefully. But I wouldn't know what to look for, Sasukes probably grown up and long forgotten me. Yeah, that might be the case, but I'm still going. I have to know he's okay. Even if he doesn't recognize me.

SOUND VILLAGE

"Yes, I'm looking for Orochimaru." I said to the guards at the gate of the village. The guards looked at each other, smiled, and said, "Right this way, sir." They led me to the large building in the very center of the village, holding the door open for me. They led me to a room that looked like a meeting room, or a conference room. There was a long table, with chairs sitting around it. I sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Orochimaru to enter. After about ten minutes, he did, grumbling about something or other. When he saw me, he froze. "Hello, Orochimaru, you are well, and have been since you left, I assume?" I asked. He merely nodded. "I.. well… I was wondering… is there someone by the name of Sasuke living here?" I asked. As soon as I said Sasuke, his eyes went wide, then narrowed.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"So there is?"

"I never said that… what's his last name?"

"Uchiha." I said. Suddenly, the door flew open and a girl in a tube top and a mini-skirt came running up to me.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?" she asked.

"Yes… Why?"

"I can take you to…" she tried, but Orochimaru clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Let her finish, Orochimaru. What were you about to say, sweetie?" I asked, prying her out of Orochimaru's grip.

"I know where Sasuke is!" She said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards some stairs. The girl looked no older than fifteen, but she was anorexic, majorly, and her long red hair looked as if it had never been cut in her life, it was down at her calves. "Umm, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Tawna Akanai. And you're Itachi Uchiha, Sasukes older brother."

"How do you know?"

"You're really the main topic of our conversations lately. Mine and Sasukes conversations, that is."

"…He… he remembers me?"

"Of course. He misses you greatly, Itachi. One of his favorite things to say is, 'where's nii-san, where's nii-san?' and stuff like that. Now that he's learning how to, he talks about how he liked to brush your hair for you in the mornings." She smiled at something, a small, sad smile. She was dragging me up a flight of stairs, toward a door that obviously had pounding music coming from the other side. "He's in here. You have to watch the show, if you want to see him before midnight." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. _Show_? What_ show. _Like a play?

My question was answered when we walked into the room, which had strobe lights going and really loud music. I started to ask what the heck was going on, but she put her finger over her lips. _Be quiet._ She mouthed. She sat us towards the back, just as a row of five girls and three boys strutted out onto the stage, wearing the skimpiest outfits I'd ever seen. She pointed at the boy in the very middle, just as Orochimaru slipped into the room and sat in the front row. I looked down at her and she mouthed something I didn't catch at first. Then I got it. The boy she was pointing at was _my otouto. _Dancing in a stripper line. My otouto being reduced to that, now that pissed me off. I motioned for her to take me back into the hall, and she did. She closed the door silently and led me up another flight of stairs before she spoke.

"You're disappointed, I know. But listen before you say anything. I tried to convince Orochimaru to let him go, but he wont listen. At all. Sasuke… he has become It's second favorite… well… play-toy. I've been trying to take It's," she spat on 'It', so I figured 'It' was Orochimaru, "attention off Sasuke, as best I can, for your sake. Please, just wait for him up here, in our room, and when he comes back from the performance, take him home. I'll distract It for as long as I can so he wont take Sasuke to his room. But you have to stay here." She told me. By that point, I was almost to the point of punching the wall, but I didn't. I was about to say something, but she held up her finger as a signal to be quiet, listening to the music stopping. "Crap." She whispered. She held her hand out as a signal to stay, then ran out the room, headed for the dance room. About five minutes later, she came back with my otouto. Sasukes eyes widened at seeing me at his vanity, and he ran over and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Nii-san! Itachi! Aniki!" He squealed, and kissed my cheek. I looked at the door to thank Tawna, but only saw her being dragged away by Orochimaru. I wanted to help, but I didn't really know what to do. I looked down at Sasuke, who was staring after her, a sad smile on his beautiful face.

"What is it, otouto?"

"She's gone to… distract Orochimaru so we can get out. Our friends are going to help with It's followers."

"Friends? Distract? Sasuke, what do you mean?" Oh, man it felt so good to actually talk to him, my little otouto, but suddenly I was scared for what this would cost the poor kid that had helped us, that had taken care of my otouto for me all these years.

"Well, those people that came upstairs with me... well, I guess you didn't see them…"

"Sasuke, you mean the other strippers?"

"Wh… how do you know that?"

"I saw the first two seconds of your 'show', and then Tawna brought me up here. Sasuke, what is Orochimaru going to do to her?"

"What he does to her every other night, just probably a lot worse, I hate to admit…" He paused as we heard a scream. "We can go. That means It's distracted, and that should mean the rest are too…"

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving until those idiots are dead, or at least the leader."

"No! Nii-san, he kills anyone who touches him in a harmful manner! He'll kill you!"

"Sasuke, I _can_ kick his butt, and I _will_. Now, I need you to take me to his room."


	5. Chapter 5

Tawna

Chapter five

"AUGH! Please…." _Gasp_ "Orochimaru, please!"

"You little traitor!"

"You're hurting me!"

"You bitch! You deserve so much more than this for betraying me!"

"AUGH!!"

"Good! Feel this pain, and know that if you ever try to betray me again, you will get so much more!" He slammed into me. "Those two will never get out of the building. The guards at the door will kill Itachi, and Sasuke too, if necessary."

"No… please, don't…. AH!!"

"Beg! Beg, and maybe it will stop!"

"Please… please stop… don't…. PLEASE!!!"

"Too damn BAD!" He slammed again, and again, and it was hell. This was worse than any treatment I'd ever gotten, but it was worth it, because I knew something Orochimaru didn't: the guards are being distracted just as Orochimaru is. Itachi and Sasuke will get out, and Itachi will take Sasuke back to their home…

"GAH!! Please… you… just stop please!!"

"NO! I want you to scream my name before this will stop. Scream it!"

"PLEASE… please…"

"Scream!!"

"OROCHIMARU, PLEASE!!!" I shouted as he came inside of me, and yet still he kept his consistent slamming. "Please…" I said, fading into the common unconsciousness after his violent comings. I was conscious long enough to fell him pulled out of me, then it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

ITACHI

Chapter six

I pulled him off of Tawna, the poor bruised up thing, and flung him onto the wall. I used the chains that were there and pinned his arms above his head.

"Heh. What are you going to do, Itachi? Rape me?"

"No. I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, sure, haven't we tried this once?"

"Yes, but then, I was the one pinned to the wall, trying to kill you that way."

"And you think you can do better now?"

"Nope."

"What I th…"

"I _know_ I can do better. Sasuke, hand me his sword right quick, would'ja?"

"Sure, nii-san." Sasuke ran over to the side of his bed and grabbed his sword, that was covered in fresh blood- probably Tawna's- and handed it to me.

"Now, Itachi, what good will come of you killing me?"

"Payback."

"For what?" Orochimaru was mocking me now. He was pissing me off.

"Look at my otouto. Look at the poor, bloody, bruised kid lying on your bed. Look at the anorexic dancers you have such a liking for. _That's_ what my payback will be for. That's _who_ my payback will be for." I said, bringing the sword to his neck.

"Oh, I never knew the great Uchiha cared so much for other people. I always thought you were just a cold heartless killer."

"I killed for my otouto. Once you are dead, I'm taking him home."

"Really, now? My guards wont let you out of the building."

"Your guards are being distracted and killed by the other dancers as we speak." Sasuke chimed in, walking over with another sword and putting it on the other side of his neck. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

"One… two… three!" We both started pulling our swords towards the others, slicing Orochimaru's head clean off. I pulled Sasuke away from Orochimaru, as to not let Sasuke get covered in blood. Sasuke hugged me as we backed up to the bed, and then I spoke.

"Do you know where his keys are? I want to get her off the bed." I asked him quietly. Sasuke nodded and walked over to a table hidden in a dark corner of the medieval castle style room. He opened a drawer and tossed me a key ring. I caught it and unlocked Tawna's chains carefully, and then took off my cloak and put it on her, zipping it up all the way. I picked her up and followed Sasuke out of Orochimaru's room, just as a whole bunch of other people gathered around the door.

"Are the others dead?" I asked the group of dancers.

"Yeah!" They all shouted together.

"Are you ready to leave this stupid village?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, there's plenty of room in Konoha!" I said, walking downstairs and out of the building, guiding the group back to the leaf village, back to their new home.


	7. Chapter 7

ITACHI

Chapter seven

All the dancers have proper homes, proper tings, and are being treated as young people should. I explained everything to the Hokage, and I was permitted to stay here, in Konoha as long as I wanted. I was going to stay here as long as Sasuke wanted me. As long as he wanted me to take care of him, I was here. Tawna was in the hospital, Orochimaru had dug too deep into her stomach with his sword, and she is in a deep coma right now. I am standing next to her bed trying to make a decision: _do I keep her, or do I let the other family take her? I greatly appreciate what she did, but…_ that's when it clicked. _The person that had been looking online for me, their name began with a T… was it Tawna? Was she trying to find me, to get me to take Sasuke home? Aw, man, it is her! No one else was close enough to Sasuke! _I fell backwards into the chair behind me, watching Tawna's face. _She is direly pretty… wait, is she supposed to…_ Tawna had started gasping and arching her back, and then she was still, deathly still. I stood and leaned over her again and watched the face of the dead girl lying beneath me, the dead girl that had saved Sasukes life.

END


End file.
